godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 5-05
<< Previous Chapter ---- = Grouse of the Mist = "You two go ahead and get your God Arcs, I'll grab Soma." I've informed the two females as I stepped out a floor below the lab and walked to the room nearest to mine, where said God Eater spent his time usually. "Soma!" I knocked on the door and waited for a few moments. Soon the door opened and I've gotten glared at from up close, unable to handle the situation without some sort of humor, I reached out and patted him on the cheek. "Hey there!" He glared at my hand and then at me and I saw that he was seriously contemplating slamming the door shut on me. "What the hell do you want?" His growl was rather menacing when he spoke up eventually. "I'm not going to babysit that brat!" He tried to slam the door shut, but I put my armored hand in the way and it stopped just barely before closing. "What the hell do you want?!" Soma repeated with a fatal amount of venom in his voice. "You can relax now, Kota is going to watch for the kid." I called and could swear that Soma was slightly relieved hearing that. "On the other hand, we're going to hunt for some new Aragami, you in?" He raised an eyebrow and I grinned under the helmet since that was a new one from him. "You can Charge Crush them to smithereens if you wish, besides you're the expert handling a Borg, ain't you?" "Are you seriously considering to have that... him watch over that monster?" I caught the hesitation in his voice when he stopped calling the gunner a Dead Weight and grinned in relief. He's changing... for the better, which is good. "You're insane." Soma summarized and I laughed in response lightly. "And I'm surprised... To tell you the truth, it's refreshing that you care so much for her, even when you act like not doing that at all.." Soma visible tensed as I said that, but didn't have any other remark. "Look, Kota is pulled out of the picture for a short while so the Doc caught him in the loop with this task. His God Arc is undergoing a Reconstruction anyways so there's not much he can do to 'escape' this position, or would you like to volunteer for watching over that Aragami Girl?" "HELL NO!" Retorted angrily the dark skinned male and I sneered. So he's not completely honest either... "However, nothing good is going to come from letting that brat watch over that monster." "Sure, sure. What good came out of you watching over that 'monster', hmm Soma?" While he glared an icy death at me, I patted his shoulder and turned back to head for the elevator. "We're going to hunt some Fallen Chi-You and co, grab your stuff will you?" ---- "You're insane, That is definite." Soma grumbled as we touched down at the massive factory complex and I told them my plan. "You want to take on that Fallen Aragami?! Alone?" His fingers poked into the chest of the armor and making me stagger back a step. "Do you want to die that badly?!" "At least you dropped the annoying monikers, even are concerned about my well being. Both mental and physical" I grinned as the male went 'tch' at my response. "Look, I'm the best candidate actually to hold off the Raven, while you deal with the Borg, meantime Sakuya and Alisa get rid of the two Gboros." He glared at me and I had to chuckle. "You weren't there on the last mission, I killed a Vajra in one shot with a spark based attack." The incredulous stare the God Eater sent me was priceless. "Go on, I'm listening." He finally said with a frown. "But it better be good." "I appreciate your worry for me, but there is no need, you see you've been left out of quite a lot." Soma growled at me and I laughed. "This suit is actually acting like a Symbiote. One that empowers me beyond my usual capacity and near to your level." The mouth of the male twitched at that and I grinned under the helmet. "What that means is, not only I'm sort of immune to electricity, but I am able to gather and control it too. The way I killed the Vajra was simply gathering up all the attacks and sending it directly into the brain of the kitten." I couldn't help, but chuckle at that when the image came back to me. "They might be resilient to static attacks, but their inside is quite different. Should be the same here too." "What's the catch?" The dark skinned God Eater eyed me with a strange mixture of frown and a glare. "Knowing you, there is a catch to this whole shebang." I knew he wouldn't miss it so I grinned while laughing. "Channeling that amount of energy makes me a danger to anything nearby. Living or not." I recalled what happened when Kota tried to approach during the previous mission. "In fact, it's better if I go alone lest someone gets injured badly. And considering that I'm a walking condenser when super charged... Well..." Soma simply grunted shouldering his God Arc. "Just don't get yourself murdered this time..." He called as he left in the direction we could hear the massive scorpion-like Aragami trashing. "Let's finish and go home... I don't trust that brat to be able to handle... that monster." "That went well." I chuckled as the God Eater was leaving us. Then I turned to the so far silent duo. "So, what about you two, gonna go on that hunt for the Gobs?" "Captain." Sakuya called to me and I turned to her direction. "Is it a wise choice to antagonize Soma? You managed to get to a point of understanding with him, going to far might easily reverse it." The medic turned to the platinum blond girl, who was twirling her hair with one of her fingers. "Sakuya is right Captain." Agreed the New-Type Russian. "You get easily reckless and push things too far." However I just laughed at them and shook my head. "It's not a laughing matter, Captain!" She stomped on the ground in frustration, it seems she didn't like how I handled it. "No it's not, however we're in this together. Right?" I grinned under the helmet as I looked at them. "I appreciate your concerns, but instead of worrying about me, why don't you two build a bond with Soma too, while he is... in a generous mood?" With my free hand I've indicated to the direction he left us and tilted my head a bit, awaiting an answer from them. "B-but that's..." Alisa didn't quite know what to say, but I simply chuckled. "Don't tease us!" "Actually..." Sakuya stopped wondering as she came to the same conclusion as me. "The Captain is right, we should at least try to get closer to him while he's within reach. He... tends to clamp up pretty good..." "Well, enough chatter." I called as the painful cries of the Borg Camlann started to fill the distance. "We're going get chewed out if we just stay and talk and not work at all... Let's move out!" ---- Finding the new strain of Chi-You wasn't that hard, not only did I have a surveillance feed from the area which pinpointed the Aragamis location, but also from the destruction littering the area. Geez, this is going to get messy... There were deep scorch marks on the factory ruins. However it didn't look like they were done with intention, which started to make me a little nervous. On top of that, everything pointed that the beast simply passed through here. Great confidence boost, really... Not long after tracking the damage to it's source, I spotted the fallen avian. Just like a regular Chi-You it towered above me with near three meters height, it had the usual gigantic wings sprouting from its shoulder, the body covered in a hardened exoskeleton except the chest area and the smaller regular arms, all the while the only bit of difference was the color scheme. It's body was covered in a dark grey armoured layer instead of the metallic green sheen. The claws, wings, legs and the 'cracks' on its body on the other hand were striking bright metallic. What was really surprising that occasionally around the body sparks were being produced which arced into anything remotely coming close to the beast, scorching and digging holes into the are at random. Yea, King wasn't kidding... This beast is a menace... well let's see what it can do, right? "Hey, Bird-brain!" I called out to the Raven and it turned towards me. "Yeah, you! Come and get it, bub!" In response, the beast took the usual stance and beckoned me to advance with the large arm-wings, the taunt known of the Chi-You types. "Feh, you think I'll fall for that?" I snickered and waited for the Aragami to take the first action instead. I'm not retarded enough to engage in close quarters combat with a monster that can cleave through me armor or not with a single swipe of kick. "Energy Bomb for your first move?" I called as the monster conjured a ball of crackling energy in its huge palm, then flung it up at me. It came diving to my position and I let the charged attack hit my suit, which was drained entirely without even damaging me. Good, it works just as planned. Actually, I don't want to imagine what would have happened if that failed. The Raven screamed and conjured a slightly bigger concentration of energy in its palms, both of them actually as I grinned madly. "You won't learn, do you?" I raised my right arm in front of me, curling my fingers into a fist and drawing the energy suffused through the suit into it. "Sure, give me more power to play with." I laughed, well maybe cackled madly would fit it better, but doesn't matter now, does it? -Captain...- Alisa sounded concerned. -You're... okay?- Her question sounded when the avian enemy decided to throw the gathered energy at me, the static charges struck me dead on the chest at a surprising speed to what I grunted in stupor, but what was more scary the follow-up as the beast wasn't stopping at all adding on more blasts. -CAPTAIN?!!- "Of course!" Couldn't help, but laugh at her reaction, not to mention I was getting bloodthirsty myself. "It's just the rush of battle getting to my head." I grinned madly, most probably under the helmet, feeling as the charge in my hand was growing stronger and stronger from the impacts.. "Relax, I'm still in control it's just... better to go with the flow than against." Finally, the Raven cupped its arms to the side after the short barrage and formed rather quickly a large ball of crackling energy. This is a new one, pinning down the target with a barrage before finishing off with a bang. -As long you get the job done and won't end up as an ugly stain on a wall.- Soma snorted and I had to chuckle at him, watching as the orb grew in record time to full size. -In fact, while you three were doing nothing, I've already cleaned up on my part. Get your ass in gear, Slowpoke!- Well, that's a new one. Albeit, for some reason it doesn't feel like an offensive one. "Aye aye, Sir!" I called with a hearty laughter as the massive electricity laid orb impacted on my outstretched arm and was absorbed in a short while. The Raven stared at me, apparently baffled that the attacks are ineffective against me. I couldn't help, but cackle once more and stare at the dense arcs of energy springing from finger to finger, searching for an outlet to channel their massive might into. -Hey, lil' bundle of energy.- That was a deliberate pun... I know she was planning to do it... Geez... I heard a voice overcoming the crackling energy circling around me in a small storm, one that was quite some time since I heard. The one belonging to that annoying bastard, C. -Why don't you try to sing along?- The daze didn't last that long and the Fallen Chi-You raised its arms to the side, this time only conjuring an Energy Bomb once more. "NO THANKS!" I retorted instantly, shivering as I recalled her horrible singing voice. "I don't want to be scarred for life, thank you! So take your damn song with you!" However the Fallen Avian was now creating the attack differently, it wasn't quite as hasty like before and was growing more solid and larger, clearly it was putting in as much power it could generate. I see, now its quality over quantity. Sure... COME ON! C remained silent for a while before I noticed music playing from the audio feed. -Then it's a sing along without me? You'll get the lyrics on your feed and sing it to your hearts content.- She giggled innocently. Yeah, as if THAT would ever work. C and innocent in the same sentence... -Trust me, you'll love it!- I shook my head at her request, finally giving in. "Ungh... not like I can switch off the damn audio feed can I?" I muttered in annoyment and got a bubbling laughter in response. "Sure, but only this time..." In the meantime the super induced orb of electricity was growing massive, actually bigger than anything I've seen on records before. -GREAT!- C seemed to be overjoyed. -Well then, we'll see each other eventually.- And with that the line went silent, except the music and the lyrics written on my video feed. This is actually catchy. I had to admit that, while watching as the Raven was finally finished with the preparation for its attack and flung it right at me. This time around a much more intense shock wave passed through me, even making me stagger a few steps backwards as the arcs of energy wildly bounced around anything in my surrounding, digging scars into the factory area, still they weren't powerful enough to break through the resistance. With a wide grin, I started reciting the lyrics as I lunged forwards into close combat. --Don't go away, there's nowhere to run! I know that's all we want, I know that it's a war we want!-- --Oh why? You're crying... laugh, go mad! I know that's all we want, I know that it's a war we want!-- Heh, fitting indeed. I lunged forward concentrating the massive amount of static charge into my right arm, forming a shining layer around my fingers. However the beast wasn't waiting for my reaction at all, and was already gliding towards me, what was new that during the glide the wings were giving off a wide radius of electric sparks, making any God Eater would have been in danger of getting paralyzed for sure even if they avoid the initial sweeping attack. --Coming up, Coming up... Eyes full of bloodlust. Fresh prey, getting aroused... aroused!-- --Not enough, Not enough... We haven't taken enough lives to attain joy!-- Getting desperate, eh? Unable to hold the grin and cackling, I released it all like some wild warcry of insanity. My right arm grabbed onto the wing of the passing by Aragami and from the contact an extremely wild arc of energy surrounded our vicinity, lashing out madly and digging dangerous crevasses all over the terrain or jumping forth back between us trying to overcome our resistance towards the built up charge. --We honor the jingoes. Oh! Oh. Oh! Indulge in your beastly desire!-- --We are in the Jungle. Oh! Oh. Oh! Come, sharpen your fangs... and let's see who can kill more!-- I wonder, where the hell did she did this song up. I decided to split the charge on my right arm into my left one as well, as the Aragami roared in rage and spun around pelting its surrounding with more electrical charge. It doesn't learn, now does it? However all it did was to raise the power in both of my hands. --Go on your way, without mercy! I know that's all we want, I know that it's a war we want!-- --No one is left, time to take it all! I know that's all we want, I know that it's a war we want!-- More power was fed into me and I really started to get drunk on the feeling of controlling this much power, however the Aragami was exposed and for the moment caught off guard, so I decided to use that to punish the witless beast. Despite being twice as tall as me, I swiftly jumped up and caught one of the smaller arms and pulled myself up, curling my fingers like claws and feeding all more energy into my attack I plunged my fingers forward like a knife. No yelling Shining Finger this time... Still, I couldn't help, but grin like mad. --Showing up, Showing up. An execution fulfilled, their justice corrupted, So ascend to torment...-- --You're the same. You're the same! Your true nature lies in the ugliness of defending your virtue!-- Despite my best efforts to penetrate until the core in the Aragamis chest, the wound was only a few centimeters deep. Still with the damage done, that was more than enough for me to able to channel the gathered static load into the body of the beast. It twitched wildly and screamed in pain, rage and outright madness and I jumped back, avoiding the uncontrolled flailing of the limbs. --We honor the jingoes. Oh! Oh. Oh! Show no mercy for the weak!-- --We are in the Jungle. Oh! Oh. Oh! Our urge to devour is more human than animal!-- Ain't so though on the inside, eh? Well it was what I hoped in the first place anyways. There was still the other half of the static charge focused on my other hand, but I was seeking a better timing to trigger its release. Around the Fallen avian, sparks started to build up as it was attacking randomly around itself and I just decided to continue the lyrics simply and transferring the full brunt of the static charge to my right hand. --Dance it up U-ra-rah! Dance it up U-ra-rah! Dance it up U-ra-rah! Oh. Oh! Oh. Oh! Oh. Oh!-- --Hurry up I-ya-Yah! Hurry up I-ya-Yah! Hurry up I-ya-Yah! Hurry up I-ya-Yah! Oh. Ah! Oh. Ah! Oh.-- Finally it settled down and I lunged forward, uncaring that the Raven slammed both wing-arms to the ground and triggered a massive statical explosion. Fool! Well... not uncaring, but expecting that so even while the shockwave passed through me and was dangerously close to throwing off my feet. It took much of my concentration, but in the end the energy was forcefully robbed from the monsters assault and channeled it into my strike, which was aimed at the defenseless monsters already open wound. --Dance it up U-ra-rah! Dance it up U-ra-rah! Dance it up U-ra-rah! Oh. Oh! Oh. Oh! Oh. Oh!-- --Hurry up I-ya-Yah! Hurry up I-ya-Yah Hurry up I-ya-Yah! Hurry up I-ya-Yah! Oh. Ah! Oh. Ah! Oh.-- This time I struck true, penetrated deep enough into the chest of the Fallen Chi-You to reach the core. Which was then yanked out swiftly, while the combined static charge found finally a target to seep into, electrocuting the humongous beast from the inside and I watched as the beast wailed in pain and collapsed at my feet. From the wound a tight spray of blood engulfed my suit, while a stream of Oracle Cells were streaming to gather around the core. "Got'cha!" I couldn't help but grin and reached with my other arm towards the freshly extracted black and blue core. --The world will be colorful, painful, beautiful. When your life is lost!-- "Hehh... Seriously C, where the hell did you get this song?" To my question, no response came so I shook my head and focused on crushing the object in my palms to bits. As the blue orb shattered and was absorbed into the suit, I noticed that there was no change in the status of the suit. What gained my attention was that the body wasn't dissolving as quickly like it would normally. Furthermore, the damn craving for Aragami started to strengthen within me and I was gritting my teeth as hard as possible, because I literally felt as my jaws were trying to open on their own and as the urge to eat the damn monster grew, I tried to take shaky steps away from the carcass and was failing to be effective at all. --We honor the jingoes. Oh! Oh. Oh! Indulge in your beastly desire!-- --We are in the Jungle. Oh! Oh. Oh! Come, sharpen your fangs... Compete for kills!-- Fucking not helping!! I stumbled and fell on my back, but at least partially the urge diminished. "What the hell are you doing, staring at your work?" Soma called to me and I could finally focus on something else than this decomposing carcass. "Also, turn off that damn song!" He grumbled and walked to see the body of the Fallen monster better. --We honor the jingoes. Oh! Oh. Oh! Beating them to a pulp and sampling the taste!-- --We are in the Jungle. Oh! Oh. Oh! We'll reveal our fangs again, my maddened brethren!-- "R-right!" But no matter how hard I wished for it, not knowing how to actually do it naturally meant that it was still going on. "W-well... God job on taking care of the Borg so fast." I laughed it off and looked at Soma, who was frowning and looking down at the corpse. "Soma?" At least the urge is gone now... Crap, if he wouldn't have come along... The dark skinned God Eater looked up and around us, taking in the damage the static charge caused in the surroundings. "And what kind of a monster are you?" Called Soma and I just blinked at him stupidly, despite hidden by the mask I think he knew just well how much 'damage' he caused with that remark. "I wouldn't have come out of this encounter unscathed." Once more he overlooked the area and then stood up. "Taking it down with a few attacks wouldn't be a problem, however the amount of energy surging would be fatal for a God Eater of a lesser Rank than mines..." "If I'm a monster, then one that is driven by insanity... I guess." I shrugged and disregarded the others scoff, while I stood up myself. "So, does that mean I'm being acknowledged as good enough in your eyes?" The dark skinned God Eater glared at me and then stood up. "It does, doesn't it?" "Don't get delusional." He said with a smirk and then reached to his ear. "Where the hell are you two?" -Cleaning up.- Came Sakuya's response. -Alisa is removing the core as we speak from the second Gboro-Gboro. We'll meet up with you guys soon.- Affirmed us the medic and I nodded. "Sure, keep up the good work!" I turned towards the male. "So, tell me... What's the matter, Soma?" His blue eyes scanned over me and he grunted in frustration. "Izanagi was a handful even when you weren't as competent like right now, if this goes on..." There was nothing said, not like it had to be said. But still the realization hit me like a truck. Crap... I haven't thought of that! ---- End of Chapter 2017,05,24 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic